the outsiders
by iluvglee1
Summary: what if pony and Jonny didn't run away because Darry hit him but they lost track of time and stopped at the park and they ran from the police for the same reason. what if nobody died and Jonny just broke his leg getting out of the church? Caution incest. please read and review but if you don't like incest then please do not read. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

**Just a little story of the outsiders that I dreamed about last night please review.  
_**  
"Why did you send them all the way up here?" I asked Dally as he drove up the hill to the church.

"Because they had to get as far away from the houses as they could." Dally said in an annoyed tone. "Now please Darry stop asking so many questions, you're lucky I even brought you here."

"Yeah, after I yelled at you for keeping it from me." I said with a glare.

Dally rolled his eyes. "Come on we're here." We got out and walked around the church and to the back and walked in. We looked at Jonny and Ponyboy's sleeping forms. "I'll get Jonny and you get Pony, ok?" I nodded and walked over to Ponyboy. "Jonnycakes get up, come on." Dally shook Jonny awake while I leaned down to Pony.

"Ponyboy, wake up. Come on Pony." I whispered in his ear.

Pony started to stir and woke up. Pony looked at me and jumped into my arms and I hugged him back. "Darry. You're here." Pony whispered.

"Yes, I'm here baby."

Pony pulled back far enough to kiss me. We kissed until Dally cleared his throat. "Guys I just found out you guys are dating a few hours ago I ain't used to it yet."

Pony looked at me confused so I told him the story of how he found out.  
**Flashback**

"Dally?" Sodapop asked.

"Yes Soda?" Dally looked over at Soda.

"Do you know where Pony and Jonny ran to?" Soda asked Dally and my head shot up from the newspaper to look at them and noticed that the rest of the gang was doing the same.

Dally looked around nervously. "No Soda why would I know?"

"Well first you're the only one that isn't as worried as we are and when we saw the news in the paper you didn't seem as shocked as we were." Soda explained.

"Well I have no clue where they're at."

"Dally." I warned with a glare.

"What I really don't" Dally said. I fixed him with the glare that makes _everybody _tell me the truth. "Ok, Ok, I know where they're at." We all waited for him to tell us. "Windrixville, they went up to Jay Mountain and are staying in the old abandon church on top of the hill."

"How long have you known where they are?" I asked getting angry.

"Um…S-Since they ran from the fuzz. They came to me for help and I gave them 50 dollars and… a g-gun."

"What the fuck? Why didn't you tell me? And why the fuck would you give two children a gun?" I was beyond angry.

"First I didn't tell because I knew you'd have my head just like now and second they needed something to protect themselves with so I gave them a gun."

"If they get caught with that gun Ponyboy will be put in a reformatory and you will be thrown in jail for giving them the gun!" I sat down in 'my' chair and put my head in my hands and tried not to cry but failed and a sob fell out of my throat.

I felt a hand on my back and heard Soda's soft soothing voice. "What's wrong Darry?" He asked me.

"I-I can't risk him going to jail or Jonny getting the electric chair. I love Jonny like a brother too much to let that happen and I love Ponyboy more than just a brother too much to let him be put in…" I trailed off realizing what I just said.

"Darry what do you mean?"

I looked up at Soda. "Me and Ponyboy are more than just brothers, we're boyfriends." You could feel the tension in the room from a mile away.

Sodapop cleared his throat. "Well congratulations." He looked over at Two-Bit and Two-Bit nodded. He turned back to me. "To be honest me and Two-Bit are dating."

I smiled. "Congratulations, ya know, I always had my suspicions." Me and soda chuckled. I turned back to Dally. "I'm going with you when you visit them."

Dally looked at me. "I-I don't know if- Ok you can come." He quickly broke off and changed his mind when he saw the look I was giving him. I nodded. "So come on if we wanna get there by lunch we need to leave now." I got up and we left after we said our goodbyes to everyone.

**End of flashback**

"So that's how the gang found out." I said.

"Soda and Two-Bit are dating?" Pony asked smiling. I nodded.

"Musta got together during the 5 days we were here." Jonny said.

Dally nodded. "You guys hungry? I know _I'm _starving."

I raised my eyebrow and pony looked at him. "You think _you're_ hungry." Him and Jonny said at the same time.

Dally shrugged. "Wanna go to Dairy Queen?"

They nodded and we left through the back and snuck them around the church and into the car.

**I'm going to stop here let me know what you think please? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

We were sitting in Dairy Queen's parking lot eating our food, except me of course I wasn't hungry, when a little boy and what looked like his sister came up to the car and asked Dally if he had a dollar. Being Dally he said he didn't have any money and scared the kids off.

I hopped out of the car and ran up to the kids. "Hey, little boy, here." I handed him a dollar. I looked up at his sister. "Sorry about my friend back there he doesn't really like little kids." I apologized for Dally.

The girl nodded. "Thank-you mister for giving my brother a dollar."

"You're welcome." I walked back to the car and got in and put my arm back around pony's shoulders.

We were sitting in the car not really talking when Jonny suddenly spoke. "We're going back and turning ourselves in." He said and we all looked at him shocked and pony choked on his food. I patted his back until he stopped coughing.

"What? Why?" Dally asked Jonny shocked.

"Because it was self-defense and nothing will happen to Ponyboy and I won't get the electric chair, they'll take it easy on me."

Dally sighed and hit the steering wheel. He sighed again and started the car and headed back to the church.

"How did that happen?" Pony asked to no one in particular staring at the burning church.

Pony hopped out of the car with Jonny following close behind. "Ponyboy." I yelled after him. We ran toward them and saw them talking to a guy and then break a window open to get in the church. We heard little kids screaming from inside the church. We ran around to the back and broke a window so they could get the kids out.

"Ow. The kid bit me." Pony said as he handed me a kid.

Jonny was getting the last kid. "Come on Pony get out of there." I helped him out and Jonny handed Dally the kid. Dally hit Pony in the back too hard and knocked him out. "Dally!" I said.

"Sorry dude there was a fire on him I didn't mean to hit him that hard."

"Dally help." Jonny yelled.

Dally jumped in the church and picked Jonny up and gave him to me then got out himself. "Fuck man, I got burned." Dally hissed holding his arm.

"What happened Jonny?" I asked handing him to Dally so I could get Ponyboy. I picked Ponyboy up in my arms and could hear the sirens getting closer.

"I twisted my ankle." He hissed almost falling. Dally caught him with the arm that was behind Jonny's back. The ambulances pulled up and the paramedics took Jonny from Dally and Pony from me and then had Dally jump in the ambulance with Jonny and I jumped in with Pony.

Pony stirred and woke up. "D-Darry?"

"Yeah, Pony?" I said looking down at him.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to the hospital, baby."

"W-Where's Jonny and Dally?" He asked, fear evident in his eyes that something bad had happened to them.

"In the other ambulance, Jonny twisted his ankle we don't know if it's sprained or broken and Dally burned his arm getting Jonny out of the church."

Pony nodded. "So there's nothing else wrong with them?"

"No except for Jonny's ankle and Dally's arm their fine."

"Ok." Pony mumbled and started to drift back to sleep.

**Dally's POV**

I bit my lip and not only because my arm burned like fuck, but I was starting to get a weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies, every time I looked at Jonny especially when he smiled. It's been like this since my fingers brushed his when I handed him the gun.

"Dally are you Ok?" I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Uh.. y-yeah my arm just hurts like a bitch." Jonny nodded.

**Darry's POV**

"Come on Ponyboy you need get to school!" I yelled down the hallway towards Pony's room.

"And Soda we need to get to work!" Steve called through the bathroom door where Soda was getting ready.

Two-Bit walked in and walked up to me. "He's still not ready?" I shook my head and he groaned then walked down to soda and pony's room and opened the door. "Come on Ponyboy, before I make you walk in the rain to school." I heard Pony say something like 'Ok, Ok god damn I'll be out in a second.' Two-Bit walked back to me.

"Did he just curse?" I asked. Two-Bit nodded. "Ponyboy Michael Curtis Do Not Curse!" I called down the hall.

Pony came walking down the hall and sat on a couch to put his shoes on. "It's not my fault you guys are annoying me so much." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek. Soda and Steve came down the hall and Soda pecked Two-Bit on the lips. "See you after work, babe." Soda said and him and Steve left.

"Come on Pony are you ready now?" Two-Bit asked Pony.

Pony nodded and grabbed his jacket. "Love you babe, make sure you guys meet up here when you get off and when Soda gets here bring the gang to the hospital to visit Jonny and Dally."

"I will, Love you too baby." They left for school and I started getting ready for work.

**I'm sure you outsiders lovers know what happens in the next chapter please review?**


	3. authors note

**authors note:**

So listen im changing my name on here to iluvglee1. So just remember it wont be iluvblaine anymore. Thank u and I will try to update soon I am so so so so so so sorry that this isn't an updated chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch.3  
Pony's P.O.V

As soon as the bell rang to signaling the end of school for the day I ran to the hospital since it wasn't too far from the school and got on an elevator. I went to the 2nd floor where Jonny and Dally's rooms were at. I ran down to Jonny's room and walked in. "Hey Jonny." I smiled at him.

"Hey Pony." He offered a small smile and I was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong Jonny?" I sat down next to him in the chair.

"I need to tell you something, but you _have _to keep it a secret." I nodded. "Ok, I-I-I like D-Dally the same way you like Darry."

"So why haven't you told him?"

"Because he doesn't like me, I just know he doesn't."

Just then Two-Bit came in. "Hey Jonnycakes, what's up?"

"Nothing much Two-Bit, just bored out of my mind." Two-Bit chuckled and sat down next to me and we chatted until the gang got there.  
**Darry's P.O.V.  
** **30 Mins later**

The nurse walked into Jonny's room and looked at me. "He's ready to be discharged if you just sign here and you guys can leave." She said and waited in the hall.

I handed her the clipboard and turned to the gang. "Let's go see Dally, see if he can leave yet." We all nodded and walked down the hall to Dally's room and walked in. "Hey guys what's up?"

We shrugged. "What's up with your arm?" I asked.

"Oh, they said that it was a 2nd degree burn but if I was burned just a few seconds longer it'd be a 3rd degree burn." We nodded. "Hey Jonnycakes what'd they say 'bout your ankle?" He asked Jonny.

"They said that I broke it and I had to be on these crutches for a few weeks."

Dally nodded, and the nurse came in. "You are discharged so whenever you're ready you may leave." And she left seeming to be glad that Dally could leave.

"Why did she seem so glad that you could leave?" Pony asked Dally from beside me.

"Because I've been a bitch to about every doctor and nurse that came in here. They won't let me go out for a smoke. Got a cancer stick Jonny?" Jonny nodded and handed him one. "Thanks man." Dally said and got dressed.

**Jonny's P.O.V.  
**  
I had been thinking a lot about what Pony had said about telling Dally so I looked over at Dally. "Hey Dally?"

Dally looked at me. "Yeah Jonnycakes?"

"C-Can I talk to you on the porch for a moment?" I asked looking down.

"Yeah sure." We walked out onto the porch and sat on the old swing out there. "What's up Jonny?"

I took a deep breath. _It's now or never_. I thought. "I-I-I-I L-L-L-L-Like… y-you a lot and not as a brother l-like how Pony likes Darry. I-I know that it's crazy and that you'll never like me the way I-" My rant was cut off by Dally leaning in and kissing me. He pulled back. "W-What-"

"I like you too Jonny." He cut me off.

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him one more time before standing up. "Come on we should go back in and see if Darry has finished dinner."

Dally stood up and grabbed my hand. "You know he ain't done you just wanna go in and pull Ponyboy to his room and drone on and on until dinner is ready about us dating." He smirked. I blushed and looked down. We walked into the house and sat down on the couch we were previously at and watched T.V.  
**Pony's P.O.V.**

I looked at Dally and Jonny's joined hands and smirked. Jonny looked at me and I held up both of my thumbs at him and he smiled.

**I'm so sorry it's so short but it's 11:00pm and I have school in the morning and I'm tired something awful. Ha Ha did you see what I did there? **** well anyways please review? And if you reading my other story called 'GleeWhite Collar', there's supposed to be a slash in between glee and white collar but it disappeared so if you search it that's how you have too type it in, but anyway I'm trying to update more chapters to that story but I've been glued to this story but remember I absolutely will not abandon that story. Please review? **


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch.4  
****I would like to thank Silver wolf for their review before this chapter since I couldn't respond to the review.  
_****  
** **Darry's P.O.V.**  
"Dinner's ready." I called to the gang. They all came in and got their food and we sat back down in the living room. Pony sat down next to me on the arm of 'my' chair, Two-Bit and Soda were sitting in the love seat, Jonny and Dally on the couch and Steve was sitting on the floor, claiming that he didn't want to sit next to any couples since he was till single. "What's up with Jonny and Dally?" I whispered in Pony's ear.

"Oh, um, Jonny confessed his feelings for Dally to him, so now they're dating." He whispered back to me. I nodded.

"Come on Ponyboy get up, you need to get ready for school." I said shaking him trying to get him to wake up.

"hmm mmm." He mumbled into the pillow.

"Come on Pony." I groaned. He shifted around to look at me.

"I don't wanna. It's Thursday the last day of school this week." He said giving me his puppyeyes and I caved.

"Ugh fine you can stay here today, but you are not to go out today with anybody but me or Soda." He nodded gave me a kiss and went back to bed.

I walked out of Pony's room smiling. I sat in 'my' chair and Two-Bit slammed the door open. I looked at him. "He's still asleep." I said referring to Soda.

Two-Bit nodded and went to Soda's room. I heard him knock on his door and walk into Soda's room. A few minutes later Two-Bit came out with Soda trailing behind and to the bathroom. "He looks irritated."

"Naw he's just tired, he'll be his regular happy-go-lucky self again by the time he gets back from work. Why is Ponyboy still in bed?" He asked.

"He didn't want to go since today's the last day of school this week so I let him stay." I explained.

"_You_ are letting Pony stay home from school? _You_?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah Yea Yeah I know I'm the always strict never lets his little brother stay home from school type of big brother." I said rolling my eyes. "This is so surprising" I said sarcastically.

Two-Bit grinned. "It actually sorta is dude I mean you never let him stay home from school unless he's sick."

Soda came in to the living room. "Who are we talking about?"

"Ponyboy." Two-Bit pecked his lips. "Steve told me to take you to work since he had to walk to work himself." He said.

Soda nodded. "Ok. Bye Darry see you after work." I waved 'bye' and they left.

**2 hours later/8:00am  
**Pony came into the living room rubbing his eyes with messed up hair since he hadn't ran a comb through his hair yet. He yawned and looked at me. "Hey." He smiled.

I looked back up from the newspaper and smiled back. "Hey babe how're ya feeling."

I'm fine. Glad there's no school tomorrow." He went into the kitchen. "Do we have any cake?" he called from the kitchen.

"Yeah we should I just made some while you were asleep." I called back to him. A few minutes later Pony came back in and sat down on the couch.

He looked up at me. "What?"

I bit my lip. I hadn't realized I was staring. "Nothing." I said and went back to reading the newspaper.

After Pony finished he took his plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink. He came back in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Darry?" He breathed in my ear.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan. "Y-Yeah Pony?"

"We should go to your room. It's been too long."

"Ok." I got up and carried him to my room. I layed him on my bed and kissed him pulling his shirt over his head and he did the same. I kissed a trail down his stomach stopping at each of his nipples and sucked on them. I started trailing my mouth down to the start of his pants. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear.

"Yours too Dar." He said tugging at my pants button promptly unbuttoning them. I tugged off my pants and went back down to his cock and put the head into my mouth, planning to give him a blowjob before we went at it. Right in the middle of his climax I heard the door open then close with a bang. When Pony had come down from his high we put our pants and underwear on and walked out to the hall where Dally was pacing. He looked up at us.

"What the fuck man?" He said looking between us. "Why would you leave the fucking bedroom door open if you're gonna have sex?" He asked wide eyed.

"I forgot to lock the door. Why did _you_ just walk right in without knocking?"

"I was looking for Pony." He said having the decency to look at us sheepishly. "When I didn't find him in his room I looked in your room."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Why did you need Pony?"

"I wanted to know why he wasn't in school." He said looking at Pony.

"How did you even know I wasn't at school?"

"Jonny called me and told me he almost got jumped by a couple of Socs and a teacher came just in time. He asked if I knew why you weren't at school and I said no and asked him why he wanted to know and he said that if you were there you woulda stopped them Socs before they layed a hand on him."

"Wait _did_ they lay a hand on him?" Pony asked wide eyed.

Dally nodded. "He said before the teacher came they punched him in the eye and cheek."

"Is he ok?" I asked.

Dally looked at me. "Yeah he's in the nurse's office. I have to go get him as soon as I can. But ya know my car is broken down and Soda and Steve are still fixing it." He said with a smirk, he knew that if I took him me and Pony wouldn't be able to continue until later.

"Ok, I can take you. You comin Pony?" I asked getting my shirt and pulling it on and grabbing the keys to the truck. He nodded and I gave him his shirt. "You gotta stay in the truck and act sick in case somebody sees you, ok?" He nodded again and we left.

I'm so so so so so so sorry it's taking me so long to update I've been working on this chapter for a few days. Man I really need to start working on this as soon as I get home and not stop until 9pm or till I finish the chapter. Anyway I just read all my chapters on here and I have noticed that the lines that separate the places parts are taking place at have disappeared so I am also sorry about that. Review please?****

**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**I almost wrote chapter 4 twice. Oh well here's chapter 5 I'm starting this in my van on my way home from my grandmother's since we went there for Easter. Well have fun reading ******

Ch.5  
**Pony's P.O.V.  
**Darry and Dally sat down in the living room and I took Jonny to my room and we sat on my bed. "Hey Jonny I'm sorry I wasn't at school today I was just too tired to get up and plus…" I leaned closer to Jonny and whispered to him in case Darry or Dally could hear. "It's been to long since me and Darry.. you know."

Jonny nodded. "I know man and its ok besides I know how you feel, me and Dally haven't done anything but I want to so bad."

"So why don't you guys?"

He shrugged. "I guess I still don't believe this is all happening and that he actually likes me."

I playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Of course he really likes you why would he date you if he doesn't like you?"

"Because I confessed my feelings to him first so he might just not want to hurt my feelings so he said he likes me too." He said looking down.

"Jonny he really does like you, I know he does, believe me."

Jonny nodded. "Ok, but I'm not doing _it_ with him until I know for sure that he really does like me."

I nodded. "I understand and I'm not gonna force you to do anything with him. Now how about we go back out there and watch T.V. until Darry makes lunch?" He nodded and we walked out of my room and into the living room.

**Darry's P.O.V.  
** **2 hours later  
**"Well who's hungry?" I asked getting up from 'my' chair. Everybody raised their hands and I chuckled. "Come on." I said motioning them to follow me to the kitchen. I made them some sandwiches and cooked macaroni and cheese and we all sat down to eat. When we were done we sat back down in the living room and watched T.V.

Soda came in and went straight to his and Pony's room. I got up and walked down to their room and knocked on the door. "Soda?"

There was a few seconds of silence before he answered. "What?" He asked in a low voice.

"Can I please come in?"

"I guess."

I walked into their room and sat down next to Soda on his bed. "What's wrong Soda?" I asked softly.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Soda look at me. Now." Soda slowly turned to me. "What happened to you Soda?" I asked staring at his eye nose and jaw with wide eyes.

"I got jumped, a couple Socs came after me and punched me a few times so I got a few punches in too and ran here. The second I got into Greaser territory they stopped, scared of us all ganging up on them." He chuckled a little and so did I.

"How did they get you if you were at work?"

"Lunch break. They came by while Steve was eating in bucks' bar I told him that I'd meet him in there when I got the tire onto a car I was working on and just as I was about to go in bucks' bar they jumped me."

"Ok well come on Soda lets go get you a couple ice packs for you jaw and nose, I don't think it would feel good to hold one on your eye, and then we're taking you to the hospital whether you like it or not to get checked."

He rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine." He groaned and we walked into the living room and Pony Jonny and Dally looked at us.

"What happened?" Pony got up and asked me as Soda went to get ice. I explained everything and by the time I was finished Soda came back in.

"Ready to go?" I asked him. He nodded and we all hopped into the truck and drove to the hospital.  
_**  
So I'm going to end this here please review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my greasers I have been writing this chapter on paper at school for a while now and I now have the free time for this since I have actually been doing my homework but I don't have any now since Friday we went to the movies for half the day well anyway have fun greasers! **** And I'm making a new setting separater.  
The outsiders  
** **Darry's P.O.V******

"Sodapop Curtis?" A nurse called.

Soda me and Pony stood and I looked back at Dally and Jonny. "You guys comin'" I asked.

They shook their heads. "Let us know what's up, we'll be right here." Dally said and Jonny nodded in agreement.

I shrugged. "Ok." We went back with the nurse and waited for the doctor.  
**The Outsiders  
**  
**15 minutes later  
**  
"Hello, my name is Dr. Watson." The doctor said as he walked in. "Are you Sodapop Curtis?" He directed his question to Soda.

Soda nodded.

"Ok and what seems to be the problem?"

Soda opened his mouth to speak, but his hand immediately went to his jaw and he looked at me with a pained expression.

"He was jumped; he got punched in the nose, jaw, and eye." I explained.

"Ok and how are you 2 related to Sodapop?"

"Um… you can just call him Soda and I'm his brother Darrel, call me Darry, and this is our little brother Ponyboy, call him Pony." I said.

The doctor nodded. "Ok let me take a look at your jaw." Dr. Watson checked his jaw, nose, and eye. "Ok, your jaw isn't broken, but take it easy and don't talk a lot for a few days," I snickered and the doctor looked at me then back at Soda. "Your nose is just bruised, and I'm giving you a prescription for your eye so it heals faster." We nodded.

I took the prescription and we left for the waiting room. When we got there I explained everything to Dally and Jonny and then we left.  
**The Outsiders**

"Come on get cleaned up and take a pill for your eye, Two-Bit will be here soon and not too long after Steve will show up."

"Yeah right 'not long after' more like an hour later." He mumbled barley moving mouth as he walked to the bathroom with a small glass of water to use with his pill.

Not too long after Soda went to the bathroom Two-Bit slammed the door open and sat on the couch to watch T.V. I smirked at him.

"What?" He asked.

I chuckled. "You coulda said hi."

He looked at me and Pony then at Dally and Jonny. "Hi." He said and went back to the T.V. a few seconds later Soda came out and sat on the loveseat. Even though Soda walked behind Two-Bit instead of in front and Two-Bit was glued to the T.V. he noticed Soda and looked at him. "Hey b-" he cut himself off when he saw Soda's face. He jumped off the couch and sat by Soda. "What happened babe?" He asked Soda concerned.

I explained it to him and then told him Soda couldn't talk for a few days, he snickered at that and Soda slapped his shoulder. Two-Bit looked at Soda. "I'm sorry babe, but we all know you like to talk a lot." He said hugging Soda. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there Soda."

Soda pulled back and looked at him. "It's not your fault you had to go to school."

"I know. Speaking of which, where were you, Ponyboy?" He asked looking at Pony.

"I was too tired to get up." He said looking down.

Just then Steve burst in and looked at Soda. "Dude, I'm so sorry, Buck wouldn't let me leave because of all the customers, but I finally convinced him to let me leave, are you ok?"

Soda nodded. "I'm not allowed to speak for a few days."

"Then shut-up." Steve said with a smirk, we all knew he wasn't being mean. Soda tried to chuckle, but when he moved his jaw it hurt too much.  
**The Outsiders**

At dinner I let Soda make mashed potatoes, and I made something not too hard to eat so it wouldn't hurt Soda. After dinner we watched T.V. and when everybody had fallen asleep Soda went to his and Pony's room and Pony pulled me to my room and started tearing my clothes off of me. I chuckled. "Aren't you tired?" I asked, but I still tore off his clothes and climbed on top of him.

"Yes, but I'm horny and we got cockblocked earlier." I grabbed a condom and lube from my bedside drawer. As I was about to slick my fingers he stopped me. "Darry no prepping."

"Are you sure? We haven't done this in a while."

"Darry you really think I could go that long without you dick in me?"

It took a second before it dawned on me. "You didn't?"

"Yes, I did." He nodded. I was getting harder by the second. I lubed my cock and stuck the tip in him, and slowly entered, when he was adjusted I started moving slowly. "D-Darry faster." He moaned.

"Shh, don't wake the gang up." I said as I went faster.

"Mmm. D-Dar p-please harder." He moaned softly as to not wake anybody up. I went harder and not long after he came, biting his lip to keep quiet, and so did I.

I got off of him breathing heavily and he cuddled up to me. " .you .dildo? You' ." I asked gasping in between words.

"Dally helped." He gasped out.

I chuckled a bit. "I love you."

"I love you 2 Darry." And we both fell into a blissful sleep.  
**The Outsiders  
**I woke up the next morning to an empty space next to me and I frowned. I pulled on some pants and underwear. I walked in to the kitchen and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around Pony's waist. "You might wanna take those pancakes off before you burn them."

Pony took them off and put another 3 on. He turned to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his head on my chest and closed his eyes, smiling. I heard a click and looked back to where Two-Bit was messing with his phone behind us. "Did you just take a picture of us?" I asked and Pony looked up.

"No, but you might wanna get those pancakes." He said hurrying to put his phone away.

Pony pulled away and took care of the Pancakes. I chased Two-Bit out the door and down the street and tackled him at the corner. I flipped him over on his back and took his phone from his pocket. I went to his pictures and found it. "You know Two-Bit? You may just be the weirdest person in this gang." I gave him his phone and got off him.

"What do you mean?" He asked as I helped him up.

"I mean you coulda just asked for a picture."

"But, then it wouldn't have been so cute." He whined. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.  
**The Outsiders  
**We walked into the house and I went to the kitchen and Two-Bit got everybody up. "They're done you know." I said to Pony.

"Breakfast is ready!" Pony called and everybody came in grabbed a plate and went back to the living room.

We sat at the table instead of with everybody else. Pony shifted in his seat and I looked at him. "You ok?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah I'm just sore."

"I didn't go too hard last night did I?"

He shook his head and grabbed my hands. "No, remember I asked, I wanted you to. Ok?"

I nodded and leaned over and kiss him. There was a click and I pulled back to see Two-Bit standing beside us with his phone again. "Will you just go and leave us to our moment?" I asked looking at him with a glare. He nodded and left with a grin.  
**The Outsiders  
so I was gonna add to this chapter but I decided this was a good place to end ch.6 please review? Hope you liked this chapter.**  
**and I have changed my profile pic as u can see.  
**

****


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!

**OK YOU KNOW WHAT MR/MS. 'FLUFF'? THIS IS A FANFICTION NOT THE REAL THING IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE FACT THAT ALL THE GUYS IN THE GANG, EXCEPT STEVE, ARE GAY THEN DON'T READ BUT I DON'T WANT YOU REVIEWING THAT 'NONE OF THEM WOULD BE OK WITH THEM ALL BEING GAY' SO UNLESS YOUR GONNA REVIEW THEN DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO I WILL WRITE WHATEVER I WANT. GOT IT? FANFICTIONS ARE CALLED THAT FOR A REASON ITS BECAUSE ITS WHAT THE FANS WANT.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im so sorry I havent been updating I had to setup my desktop to connect to the internet. Anyway here's ch.7_**While we were eating breakfast Dally had to go get a pack of cigarettes, and Jonny went with him. Me, Pony, Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve all sat in the living room. Me and Pony were watching T.V., Steve and Soda were playing poker which turned into arm wrestling, while Two-Bit watched, cheering Soda burst in with a shivering Jonny. Everybody looked at them. "What's wrong guys?" I asked."We ran into some Socs, they threatened Jonny. In order to make sure they don't kill Jonny we have to beat them in a rumble tomorrow night, no weapons." He explained sitting Jonny down on the couch, Jonny curled up to Dally's side and closed his eyes."We can't beat them, nobody can." Pony whispered staring the floor. I hugged Pony and kissed the top of his head. "We're going to beat them, I promise.""How?" Soda asked."Tim Shepard and his gang." I explained.*THE OUTSIDERS*

The next night we were all getting ready for the rumble. "Pony you sure you want fight? You're not as strong as you were before you ran away." Pony nodded and walked over to me. "I'm sure. If there were any weapons then I would see your concern, but I can fight, I promise." He pecked my lips and I pulled on my tight black shirt. Pony looked me up and down and bit his lip. I grinned at him. "What?" I asked."Your shirt… it's so tight." He said with lust-filled eyes."I chuckled. "I like to show off my muscles." I looked over at Soda and Steve arm wrestling again. "You guys ready?"Soda pushed on Steve's hand with his harder, and won. "Yep." He said and got up. Everybody stood and we ran out the door and went down to the lot, goofing around the whole way.*THE OUTSIDERS*I heard a familiar scream from across the lot and looked up, to the other side of the lot, from the guy I was fighting. I knocked the guy out and ran across the lot to Ponyboy. When I got to him he was curled up on the ground holding his ribs. "Pony, what happened?" I asked sitting him up against a came over and looked at us. He ran over to the guy, I assume, hurt Pony and gave him a few good kicks in the stomach. He came back over and sat beside us as I checked Pony's ribs. "Pony was on a role until that Soc got him in the ribs."I guess Dally knew what was going on because I saw him pull a switch blade on the Soc. Jonny went over and pulled him back and, one car full at a time, the Socs started leaving. Jonny and Dally came over and helped get Pony up. "What happened?" Two-Bit asked. Soda explained to him what had happened."Come on we need to get him to the hospital." I said and got in the truck and had soda hold him in his lap. The gang got in the bed of my truck and I drove to the hospital.*THE OUTSIDERS*"Family of Ponyboy Curtis?" A doctor asked. The gang stood up and the doctor came over. "Hello again Soda, Darry. How's your jaw Soda?" Dr. Watson asked."It was feeling better 'til I got punched in it today." Soda said rubbing his . Watson nodded, not wanting to know why they were all covered with forming bruises. "Well Ponyboy has a couple of broken ribs and he also hit his head, it was nothing too severe, but we would like to keep him here tonight, just in case.""Can we see him?" I . Watson nodded. "He's sleeping though, we gave him medicine for the pain. Two a time." I nodded and walked with Dr. Watson and Soda followed. We stopped at a door. "Here we are room 212." Dr. Watson said then walked away.I took a deep breath then opened the door and me and Soda walked in. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Pony. I sat down in a chair and so did Soda. I took Pony's hand and looked down at him. "You didn't look this bad in the lot Pony." My eyes were filled with unshed tears. Soda patted my back. "It was dark out Darry, you couldn't see his injuries that well."I looked at him. "My fault, this is all my fault."Soda looked at me like I was crazy. "No it wasn't, you didn't beat him up, that soc did." I shook my head. "I could have prevented it, I could've made him stay home, but I didn't I let him fight when I knew he might get hurt, but… but I didn't think he would get hurt this bad." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. "I-I gotta go." I stood up and looked back down at Pony. "I love you Pony. Forever and always." I kissed his lips softly and hurried out of there.I heard Soda following me, but I didn't look back when he called my name. I walked into the waiting room and sat down, head in hands. A sob escaped my throat. "What happened?" Dally asked. I looked up at him but before I got anything out Soda spoke. "Pony looks worse than he did in the lot, Darry can't stand to see him, and he thinks its all his fault.""It is, I dint stop him from going to the rumble.""He can't look that bad can he?" Steve asked.I looked at him. "Go in there Steve, room 212, and tell me he doesn't look that bad."Steve walked away to go to Pony's room then came back. "I'm sorry man." He said and sat back down."*THE OUTSIDERS*When I woke up I was in Pony's hospital room. "Darry, Darry." Pont was whispering."Hey Pony." I leaned over his bed and kissed him. "Are you ok?" I groaned. "My head hurts a little.""Do you want me to get a nurse?"Pony shook his head. "I'll be fine it doesn't hurt too much." I sighed. "I'm so sorry Pony.""What are you sorry for?" He asked grabbing my hands."You're in here because I let you fight, and now you have three broken ribs and a gash in your head with six stitches." I felt how tears running down my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them reached a hand up to my cheek and wiped them away. "Darry, I promise I don't blame you for this, and I will heal, as long as Soda doesn't give me his daily hug, ok?"I nodded, and wiped at my eyes. "I just love you so much Pony.""I know you do Darry, I love you too."*THE OUTSIDERS* *Pony's P.O.V*

"No school until my ribs heal, I could get used to that." I said as I, painfully, sat on the couch. I winced as I laid down."Are you ok Pony?" Darry asked me.I nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just tired." I felt my eyes drifting closed."Go to sleep Pony." I heard Darry say before I drifted to sleep.*THE OUTSIDERS*I woke up the next morning still on the couch, and saw a note on the coffee table. I unfolded it and read it:_Pony,I had to go to work early today, but Soda's there until 11:30am, he has to be at work at noon, DO NOT let him forget. When he leaves Dally will be there let them know if you need anything. I love you -Darry"_I smiled and sat up. My stomach growled and I groaned. "Soda?" I came running in. "What, what is it?"I chuckled but then stopped when it hurt my ribs. "Nothing's wrong Soda, I'm just hungry.""Oh, Ok. What do you want to eat?"I shrugged. "A piece of chocolate cake and a bowl of oatmeal?" Soda nodded and went to the kitchen to get my breakfast.*THE OUTSIDERS***So I was going to write more for this chapter but I figured that since I was so late on updating I would just put the other part in with Ch.8. Hope you enjoyed though I have never had what happened to Pony happen to me so please excuse any mistakes. Please review**


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! IM SO SORRY ITS NOT A CH

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY THAT THE LAST CHAPTER MASHED ALL UP TOGETHER I DON'T KNOW WHY ITS DOING THAT I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY! ****L**


End file.
